


fairgrounds

by scatteredmoonlight



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 08:17:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20150524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scatteredmoonlight/pseuds/scatteredmoonlight
Summary: Lucas asks Eliott to win him a giant raccoon stuffed animal at a fair.





	fairgrounds

“I thought you passed calculus? We don’t have enough,” said Arthur.

Yann sorted through the gang’s collection of tickets, some bought fairly, others gifted by people leaving the fair, others luckily found on the floor by Basile’s eager cell phone flashlight hunt and Daphne’s keen eye for detail. Eliott watched them with a soft smile and didn’t mind either way who was right about the tickets. 

Lucas slipped a hand through his. “I want to show you something.”

Lucas’s voice curled around Eliott’s ear like smoke, engulfing him with richness from head to toe. Eliott sent a soft smile Lucas’s way, who looked too keenly at his lips. But before Eliott could kiss him sensely, Lucas tugged on his hand and led him away from the group. Yann and Arthur were too caught up in their feud to notice, and Basile had long left to make out with Daphne while they ate cotton candy.

Eliott followed Lucas by the pull of his hand as they sifted through crowds and stopped at the bright lights of a game booth. There were ten cups piled onto a flat pyramid, stuffed animals lining the booth like a frame. One such animal was a raccoon nearly the size of Lucas.

“I want the raccoon,” said Lucas matter-of-factly.

Eliott smiled. “I don’t know if I can.”

Lucas rubbed a thumb over his pulse. “For me?” He gazed at Eliott with his chin tilted up, asking for a little kiss. Eliott wanted nothing more than to kiss him, but there was a spark of mischief in his eyes that spurred Eliott to dig out tickets hidden from the group collection out of his pocket and ask for a few balls.

Lucas leaned against the counter as Eliott aimed.

The first ball didn’t even knock off a single cup.

“It’s harder than it looks,” offered the attendant. But Eliott refused to lose.

He closed one eye and lined up the ball with the target, building momentum by tossing underhand. He tossed — and hit the cups square in the dead center, cleaning off the table. As the attendant whistled, Eliott asked for the raccoon.

*

It took them awhile to come back.

Lucas couldn’t move much with the raccoon, so Eliott couldn’t resist kissing him randomly in an attempt to make him drop it. Then they found a bench. The three of them, boys and raccoon collectively, sat down as Lucas and Eliott kissed in the midst of kebabs booths. Eliott laughed against Lucas’s lips and tore away to rub his forehead against his. He could’ve stayed there all night kissing Lucas and ignoring their friends if they didn’t stop.

Arthur and Yann had quit bickering over the tickets by the time they returned, but the giant raccoon didn’t go unnoticed.

“Oh la la, what do we have here? Those things cost tickets, you know,” said Arthur.

“Come on, man,” said Yann. “It’s  _ romantic _ .”

“We have to factor it in.”

Then they started up again, but smiling.

Lucas hitched the raccoon over his shoulder and gestured to the bench a little bit away, where Basile and Daphne had once been. He tilted up his chin. Eliott broke out in light laughs, pecking him as they went to the bench.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr post ♥](https://scatteredmoonlightt.tumblr.com/post/186839494427/lucas-and-eliott-going-to-the-fair-and-lucas-being)


End file.
